


Pitching Smutty Pearls

by Dream_Trance



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Pitch Pearl, Switch Fenton, Swith Phantom, a smuttier collection, even tho I have yet to actually WRITE full on smut, loss of control (power-wise), they both top/bottom and you can't convince me otherwise, unreliable ghost powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Trance/pseuds/Dream_Trance
Summary: A collection of nsfw-themed Pitch Pearl drabbles.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. After-Battle High

**Author's Note:**

> CaramelRaven suggested I make a nsfw collection at one point, but I only had one or two that would qualify at the time. Now I got FIVE! Ahhhhhhhhhh
> 
> My friends on the Pitch Pearl discord server are all brilliant and have too many wonderful ideas for me to pass up; this is the result. I'm not complaining, though~

Phantom appeared in the alley beside Danny, the ghost's glow brightening the shadows that had once hidden the human. Danny caught Phantom's face between his hands. " _You_ ," he said as he advanced on his boyfriend, backing him toward the wall of the alley, "reckless, insane, brilliant, powerful, _asshole_."

Phantom crooked a lopsided grin, pleased and unrepentant. Ethereal in the darkness, with only his glow to illuminate them, he looked even more beautiful, even more _dazzling_ than normal, his cocksure grin only serving to pull Danny deeper into his orbit. Even the thin trickle of ectoplasmic blood escaping from the corner of his lips failed to cool the heat rushing through Danny. 

A cry of disappointment and dismay arose from the crowd that had gathered to celebrate and congratulate Phantom on his triumph, realizing their hero had fled, but from the way green eyes remained riveted to Danny's face, Phantom either didn't notice or didn't care. 

" _You_ ," Danny started again, but he couldn't finish. He didn't even make it to the wall. 

Danny surged forward, met halfway by Phantom's arms wrapping around his waist, pulling Danny to him. Their lips connected in a desperate kiss. Danny slid his hands from Phantom's cheeks into the ghost's hair and held tight as Phantom pushed his tongue inside, tightened his arms around Danny's waist. 

As much as Danny had intended to push Phantom against a wall and ravish the one who had danced a deadly flight above him moments before, arousal and a desire to feel Phantom alive and _safe_ in his arms driving him past caution, Phantom was the one still fueled by battle energy. He had spent nearly an hour fighting and _defeating_ a nearly insurmountable foe. He was the one flushed with victory, with power and with the thrill of dominance. 

This second battle held a much sweeter joy, but it was still a battle, and Danny was quickly overwhelmed, overpowered, and unsurprised to find _himself_ shoved against the brick wall. Phantom groaned as he pressed into him. He ground his hips against Danny's, and Danny choked on a gasp, his tongue fumbling over Phantom's. Phantom started to pull back, but Danny clenched his fingers in Phantom's hair, tugged him back into their kiss, and drove his own hips forward, urging Phantom into a rhythm.

Phantom moaned. His hands moved quickly, frantically over Danny's clothes, pulling up his shirt, tugging at his belt. Danny gasped for breath, the taste flavored by Phantom's own unneeded but just as desperate breathing. 

They had never moved so fast before. They enjoyed dragging it out, breaking each other into sobbing, pleading messes during foreplay, but apparently Danny wasn't the only one already at that point. He had never felt so scared as he had watching Phantom fight a ghost five times his size and power level. He had never felt so turned on as he had watching Phantom _kick that ghost's ass_.

He whimpered, trying to form Phantom's name despite the tongue and lips tangled up in his own. 

He could feel the rapid pulsing of Phantom's core against his chest, the surplus energy it was releasing seeping through his shirt to tingle along his skin, and all Danny could think was, _Alive, alive, alive, he's alive, he's so damn powerful, and he's alive, and he fucking_ threw her through a building _\--I need--_

Danny pushed one hand between them and grabbed the zipper of Phantom's suit. Phantom had slid his hands under Danny's shirt and was gliding one along his spine, the other over the hollow of his back, but the thick material of his gloves created a barrier against the skin-on-skin contact Danny craved. He pulled the zipper down to Phantom's naval and slipped his hand inside. The cool skin of Phantom's stomach twitched at Danny's warm touch. Danny slid his hand up Phantom's chest, rolled a nipple under his thumb, and Phantom broke the kiss as he choked, " _Fuck_."

Danny grinned.

Phantom grabbed Danny's shirt and pulled it intangibly through his body. The casual display of a power that had helped Phantom win the fight made Danny tip his head back and moan, allowing Phantom to kiss his lips, his jaw, and finally his exposed neck. The cool night air--made colder by Phantom's natural aura--caressed Danny's bare skin as Phantom began to suck on his jugular. The hand still in Phantom's hair tugged reflexively as Danny gasped and moaned, his hips urging Phantom into a faster grind.

It might have continued in that vein if they hadn't heard someone from outside the alley gasp, "Look! That alley! Is that...?!" Followed by the sound of multiple feet running toward them. 

Danny groaned loudly. Phantom's glow brightened during sex, why hadn't he _thought_ \--

Phantom's hands clutched at Danny. He bit Danny's neck a little harder than necessary, releasing some of his own frustration in a way that only heightened Danny's desire. The running steps were almost at the alley, voices raised in excitement, when the brilliant light of Phantom's glow suddenly vanished. To Danny, caught between Phantom and the wall, he understood immediately that Phantom had turned invisible, but to the people outside, confusion and disappointment slowed their steps. 

Phantom released Danny's skin and kissed his jaw. "Let's take this somewhere more private," he whispered.

It would mean halting their progress, but Danny nodded quickly. As fun and dangerous as a tumble in an alley sounded, they weren't exactly well equipped to go further. And Danny intended to go further. And longer. Phantom had defeated an incredibly powerful ghost, saved their home, saved _everyone_. Danny intended more than just a quickie, more than just sex. 

They just had to get _home_ first. 

And getting _home_ when Danny felt like he was going to combust was going to be its own kind of sweet torture, especially when the quickest way home was through flight. In Phantom's arms. Held tight to his chest but not allowed to touch for fear of distracting Phantom.

Danny groaned. "They couldn't have waited _five more minutes_ to find you...?"

Phantom kissed Danny's cheek. "Five minutes, Danny? Is that all you had left?"

Danny huffed out a breath. "Please, like you were going to hold out longer."

"Of course I would have." Phantom floated them upward, and Danny hastily pulled his hand out of Phantom suit so he could wrap an arm around his shoulders. "And I will."

Danny smiled, watching the buildings that had formed their alley fall below his eye level. "Is that a challenge?"

Phantom's lips found Danny's invisible ear, and he whispered in a husky voice, "The one who cums first bottoms?" 

Danny laughed. "After watching that fight? Please, Phantom, I _want_ to bottom tonight."

Phantom's arms tightened around Danny's waist, squeezing Danny to him. "Shit," he gasped. "Yeah. Okay. Yes. That's--"

He shot forward, speeding across the sky toward Danny's apartment, Danny's laugh trailing behind them. 

  
  



	2. Masturbation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suave/Lover Phantom and Awkward/Fighter Fenton have merged and Danny is discovering some drawbacks to his divided mental state, namely that there is no such thing as *personal* time when you're struggling to pull yourself together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (We're bumping up to explicit with this one, my friends)
> 
> Speculation was thrown around about what would have happened in Chapter 11 of The Suave and the Awkward if Danny had tried to relieve tension by jerking off
> 
> Annnnnd....yeahhhhhh....
> 
> Short answer: he would struggle to coordinate and Phantom would make things...intense.
> 
> Long answer:

It wasn't as if Danny had never...done this before. He had. A few times. He had even done it once as a ghost, curious about how different it would feel. He had just never...felt like two people in one body while doing it.

Laying on his bed at two o'clock in the morning, woken once again from a too-real dream where his two halves kissed and went a little farther than kissing, Danny dragged his fingers teasingly over his bared stomach, the muscles in his legs twitching as his anticipation grew. Part of him knew this was a terrible idea. Every part of him ached to do it anyway.

It wasn't sex, it was masturbation. He was his own person now, he shouldn't have to keep dodging around his own body.

And if the disunity in his mind made it feel like someone else pressed their hand over his clothed cock, if his muffled shout echoed in his ears, someone else arched his lower back and pressed his hips into his hand, what was it if not just another fantasy to jerk off to?

Danny pushed the crown of his head into his pillow, his other hand pressed over his mouth to keep his voice silent. His right leg bent at the knee and then slid his foot across the sheets until his leg lay flat again. He hadn't even grabbed himself yet, this was such a bad idea. His head throbbed painfully, his heart pounding an erratic rhythm against his chest.

The desire to continue crashed over him, but Danny turned his head away and breathed harshly through his nose, the air whuffling over the back of his hand. He couldn't stop now that he had begun, not without taking a cold shower which would lead to its own set of problems, but he could take a few minutes to adjust. It wasn't like Phantom--

Danny ruthlessly pressed down on his cock, and the thought disintegrated as he gasped and thrust his hips. He needed this release. He  _ needed  _ it. His body was aching for something he couldn't have, and if masturbating came close enough to scratching that itch, then fine.

Fine.

He had done this before. It was fine. Would be fine.

_ Damn it, just _ \-- Danny rolled his hips into his hand again. It didn't produce nearly enough friction, but he curled his fingers to cup the bulge in his pants, and the pressure made an odd sound rise in his throat, the muscles in his thighs jumping. He could feel his hand's body heat through the thin material of his pajama bottoms, his equally hot member solid in his grip.

Part of him wanted to keep teasing, to draw it out for as long as they--he could stand, but already his hands were releasing his mouth and cock in favor of fumbling for the waistband of his pants. His movements were frantic, uncoordinated. He needed to shift his weight to his shoulders, lift his hips off the mattress, and push his bottoms down at the same time, but for all its simplicity, Danny couldn't even manage that. He pushed against his bottoms before he lifted his hips, and in the ensuing struggle to syncronize the movements, he ended up wiggling on his bed like a particularly useless worm.

The final straw came when he managed to slide his pants down a little, only for the waistband to catch on his hard-on and still his movements. He dropped his aching head onto his pillow with a groan. He had had trouble just walking after the merge, but that had been hours ago. He should have been able to do this at least.

Fortunately, he was no longer fully human and had already discovered a shortcut several hours ago. He grabbed a hold of his boxers through his pajamas and then pulled the two intangibly through his body. They were cold as they passed through him, and Danny gasped a quick breath, his hips twitching as a thrill coursed through him.

He was naked past his waist now, his heated hard-on exposed to the chilly air of the room. It wasn't anything new, but Danny still found himself closing his eyes and turning his head to rest his cheek on his pillow. His cheeks were flushed, his entire face felt hot, but that could just as easily be from being so turned on, not because he was embarrassed. There was nothing to be embarrassed or shy about.

There  _ wasn't _ . He was alone. This was his own body. He had done this before. They weren't--he wasn't--

It was only a passing thought, but it produced a speculative image of what he must look like in that moment, crafted from the perspective of someone floating above him, and Danny squirmed on the bed, biting down on his lip. Fenton would have reacted as he had to being stripped below the waist--of course he would have, he  _ was  _ Fenton--and that thought, that image of Fenton in his place, spurred his cock into throbbing. His hips lifted an inch above the mattress, a sharp breath escaping his lips.

He wanted it to be Fenton. Not the pieces of Fenton that made up Danny, but the true Fenton. They didn't have that option, though, and Danny dropped that line of thought before it could burn them. There was a more immediate problem to attend to, one that was achingly hard and desperate for attention.

Fortunately, he didn't need to look. He reached for his erection, his head still turned away, but whatever composure his mind had managed scattered as his hand wrapped around himself.

His warm hand--the warm cock--

Fenton's hand--Fenton's cock--

"Shit," he gasped.

He arched into the hand, his hand slid down the cock, and then his movements became frantic as he pumped their cock. He had to force their hips to remain still, allow his hand to do the work, but his control was fractured, his body responding to Phantom's thoughts as much as his own. His headache pounded in his head, he could feel his mind diverging. He knew they should stop, he knew they should, but it felt  _ so good _ ...

He twisted his wrist as he slid his hand up and down their cock. His hips rose in a jerky thrust, his mouth gasping, "Fenton,  _ please _ ..."

_ Fenton _ ...

He bit his lip. Blood touched his tongue, spreading a copper tang down his throat as he swallowed. He didn't look down, he wouldn't even open his eyes. The pace of his hand faltered.

And then sped up again, faster than before.

He--whoever he was at the moment--moaned and helplessly thrust his hips into the downward slide of the hand. It was his hand too, he knew it was, he could feel his cock in his grasp, the heat and hardened length of it as he gripped it around his thumb and fingers, but he wasn't the one moving his hand anymore. He knew who was, he could feel Phantom's thoughts brushing against his. His were the ones focused on how his cock felt in his grasp, the heat of it against his skin, whereas Fenton was...he...Fenton was...

Moaning and writhing on the bed, his one free hand fisting the sheets as Phantom brushed their thumb over the tip of their cock. Fenton choked out a gasp of breath that almost formed Phantom's name. Phantom heard the thought in their mind, Fenton calling his name even if they couldn't hear the word itself in their ears, and he caused their throat to moan in answer.

There was an image forming in their mind, a fantasy almost. Fenton wasn't the one crafting the image, but he saw how Phantom was picturing him in that moment. Fenton's black hair would be messy from sleep and from tossing his head side-to-side, the black tresses strewn across the white pillow and over his forehead where Fenton could feel sweat catching the strands. His face would be red. His blue eyes would be pinched, forehead wrinkled in concentration, mouth open as he panted.

Longing to see such a vision in person cut through them, overshadowing the spike of self-conscious embarrassment Fenton felt at sensing Phantom's attraction. Phantom wanted to see Fenton lose control, watch the rapid breaths expand and deflate his chest as their pace quickened, hold down those thrusting hips and feel Fenton fight against the restraint because Fenton always had to fight him, didn't he?

He wanted to kiss Fenton's lips. He wanted to bite his neck, to taste his sweat on his tongue, thrust into--

Fenton cried out--not in release, but in shock. The world spun and suddenly their room was filled with white light as the transformation triggered. One ring transformed their top half while the other passed over their middle and toward their toes, clothing their once bottom half in a frustratingly tight jumpsuit. They whimpered, their cock caught within the confines and squeezed uncomfortably.

Stunned as much by the change in their senses as by the swift and unwanted transformation, they lay frozen on the bed, their hand hovering over their clothed erection.

Phantom whispered, "Oops..."

His fantasy of having actual sex with Fenton lingered in his half of their mind, however, tauntingly vivid and difficult to push aside now that his imagination had set it into motion. Embarrassed by how both his fantasy and his reaction to that fantasy were being shared with the object of his affection, Phantom...hesitated. Flustered.

And therein ceded dominance of their mind to Fenton. Their transformation triggered once more, reverting them back to human.

A moment later, as both halves of himself became too flustered to continue, finding common ground in their embarrassment, Danny pulled the pillow out from beneath his head, pressed it over his face, and screamed in frustration.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. LISTEN...
> 
> I just wanted to laugh. And I did! Success xD
> 
> Danny can never know peace, Phantom wants too much, and poor Fenton is just clinging to his life-raft for all he's worth. None of them can ever climax. Tragic...pfffffftihoiejd AHAHAHAHA
> 
> Anyway! This was my first time attempting to write something like this, many apologies if I got anything wrong. I leaned pretty heavily on stuff I've read in the past.


	3. Brain Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroic Amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a joke about how Danny might one day expose his actives with Phantom to Sam and Tucker when he successfully eats five scoops of ice cream without getting a brain freeze, and somewhere along the road a little fic was born lol

Phantom was losing his mind. 

His hands clawed, tugged, clung to Fenton's hair as more and more of sanity and rational thought slipped from his grasp. He was losing sense of the bed he lay on, of his fears about hurting Fenton, everything. He knew only of Fenton's mouth, his tongue, the warmth of his body between Phantom's legs and the aching pressure building inside Phantom’s abdomen. 

He fought against it as best he could. He was a  _ hero _ .  _ The _ hero. He couldn't give in to carnal--

Fenton swallowed around Phantom's cock, and Phantom cried out, his spine arching. He began thrusting his hips against Fenton's restrictive hold, unable at first to subdue the reflex. He sobbed Fenton's name, half in complaint. 

Fenton laughed around his mouthful, the vibrations shooting down Phantom's legs. 

Although Phantom's head felt locked where it was, thrown back against the pillow, his neck fully arched and exposed, the desire to  _ see _ drove him to tip his head to the side, laying his cheek on the pillow. He pried one eye open.

Fenton was watching him. Blue eyes sparkled with mischief and lust, the only sign of the smirk Phantom knew to the root of his soul would be curling Fenton's lips if Fenton's lips weren't already stretched around--

Like a snapping rubber band, the pressure exploded free of Phantom's control. He stifled his scream behind clenched teeth. His body arched, spine curving to accommodate Fenton's hold on his hips. He was only distantly aware of Fenton swallowing around him several more times, the squeeze and pull dragging gasps to Phantom's lips, sensation tingling down his thighs. 

When it ended, Phantom dropped back onto the mattress. He panted for air, his chest heaving, but it was his thoughts he most desperately tried to grab ahold of. He couldn't think. His thoughts felt as sluggish as his body. 

Traitors, both. 

There was a reason he had feared what he and Fenton had just done. It was...something...

It didn't hit him until Fenton fell onto the bed beside him, moaning in pain and clutching his head. 

Phantom sucked in a breath and held it. He forced his sluggish body to turn on its side and reached for Fenton. The air he held burst out, "Fenton!" just as his hands closed over Fenton's wrists. He tugged at Fenton's hands, trying to pull them away from his eyes and forehead. "Fenton, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I told you this was a bad idea! I told you I can't control my powers when you--"

Fenton began to laugh, his throat mangling the sound so it sounded odder than usual. 

"Fenton?"

"Dude," Fenton gasped between giggles, " _ brain freeze _ ."

Phantom hesitated. "...What?"

"Your--your  _ stuff _ !" Fenton's laughter grew stronger. "It's  _ cold _ ! It was like eating ice cream! No, no, a milkshake!"

Phantom's brow furrowed. His stomach settled, anxiety calmed by Fenton's laughter. In its place, embarrassment and frustration made his eye twitch. "I--I thought I had hurt you, you--you--"

Fenton burst out another round of laughter. "You  _ did _ ! You gave me a  _ brain freeze _ !"

Phantom shot to his knees, grabbed the pillow, and slammed it against Fenton. "Can you not--"  _ whack _ "--take anything--"  _ whack _ "--seriously?"

His lover laughed harder. He futility tried to block the pillow with his arms, seeming to delight in every smack judging by his increased mirth. "Phantom," Fenton gasped, still laughing, "oh my god."

"I could have killed you!"

Fenton gave up trying to speak and just laughed and laughed, blue eyes peering at Phantom from beneath the barricade of his arms. 

Phantom fought the contagious nature of Fenton's laugh even as the muscles in his cheeks began to stretch. "You--you hooligan--"

Fenton choked on a laugh and squeaked out, " _ Hooligan _ ."

A puff of a laugh escaped Phantom's control. "You are the  _ worst _ !"

His weakness cost him. Fenton suddenly surged up and grabbed Phantom around his middle. He twisted Phantom under him and slammed him back onto the mattress. Phantom grunted. Fenton continued to giggle, the bare skin of his chest, slicked by sweat, slid against Phantom's as his chest shook. Phantom could feel Fenton's breath puffing against his neck. 

Phantom closed his eyes and let his head thump back onto the mattress. "Must you steal all my dignity?"

Fenton pushed himself onto his elbows and slid up Phantom's body until they were eye to eye. His overly large grin crinkled his eyes at the corners. "I love you."

Phantom flushed to the roots of his hair, an icy heat sweeping over him, leaving him flustered. He shoved the pillow against Fenton's face, hiding his own. "The  _ worst _ ," he repeated, voice shaky.

Fenton only laughed, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted something that would make me smile


End file.
